Amor Otro complicado tema
by sarita18
Summary: No espero que lo leas, no espero que cambies de opinión, tampoco que vengas con un ramo de rosas diciendo que me amas jurándome amor eterno, no espero nada de eso solo espero que esta hoja en la cual pasmo mis sentimientos la leas y puedas comprender que tanto te ame... Drabble. Ikuto responde
1. Amu

**Le quiero agradecer a mi depresión, a mi falta de pareja por darme la inspiración de escribir una historia que e carcomió el alma al escribirla, y…¡a la mierda el amor! No sobra recordar que es un drabble **

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece si no todo el anime seria amuto y hentai**

Nunca e sido buena en esos temas del amor, tal vez soy muy despistada a mi parecer… Y ahora que estoy escribiendo en una hoja blanca, pasando los sentimientos que tanto reprimí por ser rechazada, en estos momentos lo ultimo que me importa es lo que digan o piensen de mi, se que tal vez nos esa correspondida, se que tal vez estés con otra entregándole el amor que tanto desee, aun soy joven y no entiendo lo que dicen de romper el corazón, pero cada vez que se algo de ti me alegro, me alegro mucho, a diferencia de ti supongo que ni te interesa, ¿que espero al hacer esto? Siendo totalmente honesta nada… No espero que lo leas, no espero que cambies de opinión, tampoco que venga con un ramo de rosas diciendo que me amas jurándome amor eterno, no espero nada de eso solo espero que esta hoja en la cual pasmo mis sentimientos la leas y puedas comprender que tanto te ame, que tanto vele por ti en la noches, siempre desee que pudieras ser feliz a mi lado en el de alguien mas, es masoquista lose, busque por todas partes alguien que pudiera remplazarte pero no había nadie dejándome un gran vació en mi corazón y agotándome la paciencia, ¿pero quien manda en el corazón?, intente alejarme de ti, pero te extrañe demasiado, ahora me rindo y te pido de todo corazón que me ames, aun que sea una mentira, aun que puedan haber otras personas mejores que tu, que me quieran mas que tu, y me aprecien mas que tu… Te quiero a ti por que así el cruel destino lo decidió, sufrir por lo que alguna ves hice… Espero que me haya desahogado con esta carta y que te valla bien sin mi, mi amado Ikuto y que te acuerdes te tu querida Hinamori Amu, que seria capaz de dar la vida por ti…

**Espero que les allá gustada y repito… Gracias a mi depresión, por estar conmigo en las malas**

**Besos**

**Sarita18**


	2. Ikuto

**Solo porque soy buena gente y estoy en una horrible vagancia aquí esta la conti, no se ilusionen no tiene final feliz, aquí esta Ikuto respondiéndole en una ternura de carta lo que siente por Amu**

Nunca e sido bueno con estos temas del amor, tal vez por que e sido traicionado tantas veces que a me olvida que es, ni yo mismo se por qué estoy escribiendo esto, sé que sufriste por mi culpa, pero tenía tanto miedo de lastimarte te veías tan tierna, inocente y joven, apenas entendiendo que te pasaba, sé que nunca te importo lo que pensaran de nosotros ni que dijeras que esta mal, ahora no te puedo pedir que me perdones, por que no lo merezco. Pero hay algo que te quiero decirte puedo afirmar con todo mi corazón que si eras correspondida pero... Ya vez como es el destino, salí con otra separa intentar olvidarte, me hacías daño cada vez que me mirabas con esos ojos tuyos tratando de decirme que me amabas, tu nombre esta tatuado en mi alma, recuerdo cada roce que tuvimos cada conversación la guarde con tanta delicadeza dentro de mi mente intentando no olvidarla, ahora que lo estas leyendo no llores por que fui mi culpa y se feliz, por que yo no te pude apreciar cuando era mi momento. Cada vez que oía de ti o tu hablabas aunque no fuera para mi a quien te dirigías, ponía toda mi atención en ello aunque nunca lo demostré, ahora te veo con otro entregándole el amor que tanto desee pero por miedo a ser rechazado no hable, ahora es mi cargo de conciencia, cuando te intentaste alejar sentí que era tan tarde, pero te seguí. No me acuerdo que cosa tan mala hice como para no merecer tu amor, ni que cosa tan buena hice como para alguna vez ganármelo y espero mi querida Hinamori Amu te acuerdes de tu querido Ikuto un idiota que por miedo perdió tu amor.

**Le puse mi alma a esta carta, me pareció tan hermosa, quiero llorar, soy una genio, espero que les allá gustado y ahora si… No hay conti! **


	3. Final

Se podía apreciar el paisaje: una peli-rosa de ojos ámbar claros llorando desesperada mientras sostenía un papel en las manos

-Que nos paso-murmuro -Tuvimos miedo-Le dijo el peliazul de ojos zafiro, mirándola con tristeza y desesperación

-Quería que me mostraras el mundo-dijo entre sollozos la joven, mientras se retiraba un par de lagrimas traviesas que corrían por sus delicadas mejillas-No a otra persona-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el bajo la mirada ella tenía razón, pero ya era tarde y simplemente nada se podía arreglar, una lagrima traicionera salió por sus orbes zafiros tomo a la joven del mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos que estaban inundados de lagrimas que no querían salir, no iba a llorar en frente de ella, no lo haría, a ella de dolería mas de lo que mas le estaba doliendo, para el verla llorar es algo tan horrible que preferiría morir y le dio un beso en los labios rosados labios, sus lagrimas parecían salir solas y de la impresión no pudo cerrar sus ojos, un rojo intenso tiño sus mejillas de ambos al sentir los labios del otro, tantos sentimientos ira, confusión pero sobre todo amor... se separaron con las mejillas aun sonrojadas y con la mirada baja. Ahora las lagrimas del chico lo traicionaban y la tristeza reflejada en ellos fue un golpe falta para el corazón de la chica

-Hasta nunca-le dijo dándole un besos en la frente de Amu-Querida amiga-dijo mientras la joven veía como se iba, su primer y único amor se le escapaba de las manos para nunca regresar

-Te amo...-susurro en un suspiro, mientras la silueta del joven desaparecía dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras acompañadas de un juramento prohibido de amor y sus sentimientos que el destino cruel los sellara con el tiempo, pero los recuerdos recuerdos perduraran los recuerdos de la historia que nadie se atrevió a contar, la historia de un amor puro y verdadero.


End file.
